


Feeling the Lack

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puberty is rough, especially on a sailing ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling the Lack

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 141  
> Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 20

Of all the things about shipboard life, the one that Midshipman James Norrington had the hardest time adjusting to is the lack of privacy. At home, he had a room of his own. Now, he shared the gun room with the Master Gunner, his wife, and eight other boys.

Now, he desperately wanted time to himself. He felt unaccustomed needs, needs that he knew were sinful, but that he was helpless to fight. So at night, when the lights were out, he buried his face into his pillow and took care of himself as quickly and quietly as he could.


End file.
